


(don't) meddle with a heart

by thewindraiser



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, sensual bowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewindraiser/pseuds/thewindraiser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”</p>
<p>Blind dates are not always synonymous of fiasco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(don't) meddle with a heart

Suga wakes up on a Sunday like many others with a pounding headache and way too many regrets for it to only be 10 am.

He squints at the sun peeking through the curtains to stab him right in the eyes with its obnoxious brightness, curses the world some and grudgingly decides that if he has to get up to close the damn blinds he might as well get up for good and try his hand at living through his hangover.

Leaning heavily on the wall for support as the floor spins madly under his feet, he makes his way to the bathroom and successfully manages to shower without drowning. The cold-ish water helps him feel more human but he still doesn’t dare look at his reflection in the mirror.

He doesn’t drink usually, not this much anyway, because he knows, he’s been told several times, that when he does he tends to get a little…touchy-feely. That’s how Asahi puts it. Nishinoya prefers to use the word ‘slutty’.

Suga doesn’t remember much of last night but his body aches in the telltale way that indicates sex and he saw marks on his hips in the shower, fingerprints, so today he’s more inclined to agree with Noya.

He clings morosely to his bathrobe as the cold November breeze slithers through the countless drafts in the house and walks to the kitchen for a glass of water.

“Good morning, beautiful.”

Only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight before him. There’s a man in his kitchen, Suga notes with impressive wit. A half naked, handsome man who is smiling at him and casually drinking coffee from one of his mugs.

It’s way too early for this.

Suga wonders if he’s still in time to run, sprint back to bed and pretend this never happened, get under the covers and hide there until Stranger-san leaves. Or until the earth decides to finally swallow him whole. Then he meets Mister Hotness’ eyes and they’re kind, clearly amused but kind, so he squares his shoulders and gives normalcy a try, offers a simple “Good morning to you too.”

He approaches warily to help himself to some coffee, but he’s careful not to touch Toothpaste Commercial Model in any way. He gets on his tippy toes to get the last clean mug left he has in the far back of the cabinet and the bathrobe slides down his his shoulder at the movement.

He can feel Hunk-san’s eyes on him, following the curve of his neck, lingering on his clavicle. A flush makes its way to his face and he clears his throat self-consciously, adjusts the robe in one clumsy move.

Six Pack laughs, warm and deep, and Suga’s sure that any other day, in any other situation, he would have found it a charming sound. Now it only startles him and makes his headache worse. He grimaces.

“Name’s Daisuke, by the way. Thought you needed a reminder.” He thought right. Then he repeats it again, stressing each letter, “ _Daisuke_.”

Suga looks up at him and frowns. Sure he must look like a mess right now, hungover and awkward, but he’s hardly deaf, he’d heard the guy the first time. Altho he has to say coming up with nicknames was funnier, a good way to keep his mind alert. Charming Beef – ok, Daisuke – must catch on his confusion because his smile turns a little sheepish.

“Sorry, it’s just…you kept calling me ‘Daichi’ last night.”

Hot coffee spills on the counter, drips on the floor and on Suga’s bare feet. He hardly notices through the weight of his shame.

*

The cafè is less crowded than usual today. Suga sits down between Daichi and Nishinoya and takes a sip of his latte with extra cream. Perfect. He catches the barista’s eyes through the heads of people lining up at the counter and gives him a thumb up. Kenji smirks smugly and winks at him before another customer comes up to him with more orders.

“Better to lose someone like that, Daichi-san, trust me!” Noya is saying, gesticulating wildly to prove his point. Some of his coffee ends on the pristine linoleum floor. Suga winces.

Apparently he wasn’t in line long enough to miss the talk about Daichi’s love life.

He licks the cream off his upper lip and forces himself to listen and participate, like a friend would do. Like he should do.

“Noya’s right,” he mutters, proud of himself when his voice comes out sure and steady. It’s nothing but the truth, and for now it’s enough. Daichi looks at him and smiles, a little lopsided, his boyish smile, the one that always makes Suga’s heart skip a beat. It does today too and Suga focuses on stirring his latte to get his mind off of it.

“Thanks guys,” Daichi says, his expression open and serious. “It’s not even that i miss her, to be honest, that relationship was a mess from start to finish-” Everybody at the table nods emphatically.

 “Yeah i know you know. It’s just, i don’t know, i guess i do miss being in a relationship. Dating is so stressful.”

Tanaka and Noya nod again in understanding, but Suga limits himself to take another sip of his drink. He couldn’t agree in any case, not without sounding insincere. He’d tried dating, he really had, his first years of college when the vastness of the city still blinded him, as did the number of attractive men who seemed more than willing to go out with him. Still, he could count on his hand the number of times it’d lasted more than a month and Suga is not as oblivious as to blame it all on the other guys. Pretty much all of them had been good, decent guys, attractive and plenty funny. It wasn’t them. It was never them.

While he’s lost in his own head, Noya must say something funny because suddenly everyone at their table but him is laughing uproariously. Daichi reaches past Suga to swat the back of Noya’s head and then casually rests his arm on the back of Suga’s chair.

Suga fiddles with his cup, fingers twisting and pulling the plastic lid, and hunches a little.

This. This is the problem. Always has been.

The simmering want to lean into Daichi’s body, rest his head on Daichi’s shoulder, lose himself in Daichi’s warmth. And it runs deeper, as he dreams at night – every night - to wake up to Daichi’s face in the morning. Yes, the fault was never anyone’s but his.

A hand on his starts him out of his thoughts and he looks up to meet Asahi’s gentle gaze.

“Suga, are you alright?”

He phrases it like a question but Suga knows Asahi already has the answer. He forces a smile for his friends’ sake and hopes it doesn’t look too fake. He knows already that at least two of them will not be fooled. “Of course, i’m just tired.”

Everybody is staring at him now, Suga can feel the insisten weight of Daichi’s gaze on him, on his face, and promptly lowers his eyes. Daichi has always been a little too good at reading him, except for one thing. He knows he has to say something more to appease his company’s curiosity. He decides to go for a half truth.

“I was just thinking about what Daichi said. About dating, i mean.”

It doesn’t sound too convincing to his own ears but it’s enough for Noya apparently. “You wanna meet someone too, Suga-san?”

The enthusiasm in Noya’s voice fills Suga with dread.

“I could introduce you to someone! Just say the word!”

Suga opens his mouth to say the word, a strong NO, coming from the bottom of his heart but Noya talks over him, undeterred. “One of my teammates, Kenta, do you remember him?”

Tall, light hair, freckles. Middle blocker. Suga remembers him, cute and so not his type.

“Yeah well, he’s gay, like you! And after you left just the other day, he said you’re really cute. No wait, actually his exact words were ‘’your friend’s a beauty’’ that’s what he said!”

Suga blushes, he feels warm all over with mortification, and groans low in his throat. Noya means well, he always does, but as soon as he meets another gay man he arranges meetings to introduce them to Suga. It’s been this way ever since Suga came out years ago, and he realized soon enough that it’s Noya’s way to let him know that he’s 100% cool with Suga’s sexuality.

If only he could think of a way that’s less embarrassing for Suga…

“I have his number if you wa-”

“Oi Noya, can it!”

Daichi barks, and his voice resonates around the room, making people from neighbor tables stare. When he notices he flushes bright red and scratches his neck. His next words come as a near-whisper, but still stern. “You’re making Suga uncomfortable.”

Suga’s heart makes a little flip in his chest and he lets himself have at least this small thing. He leans on his chair, his back pressing gently on Daichi’s arm, and he hopes Daichi reads it as a simple ‘thank you’ and not as the ‘thank you, this is why i love you’ Suga actually means.

He smiles at Daichi as their eyes meet and Daichi smiles back, still a little red in the cheeks for his outburst. Until they have to leave to get to the movies, Daichi never pulls his arm away.

And Suga is not the only one who doesn’t miss this.

*

“So this is it?”

“Yeah this is it. They’ll have to do the rest.”

“If it goes bad they’ll kill us…”

“It won’t go bad, didn’t you see them yesterday at the cafè?”

“Yeah…yeah, i did.”

“So, you in or not?”

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course i’m in.”

*

Suga sits down on the couch and lets out a sigh, rubs his forehead in irritation. He can already feel a headache build up. “I really don’t think this is a good idea, Tanaka.”

“Meeting a hot guy is not a good idea?”

“You introducing me a hot guy is not a good idea.”

From the other side of the line Suga hears a dramatic gasp, full of indignation. “Suga-san! I’ll have you know i have great taste in men.”

Suga snorts. “You don’t even swing that way!”

“No but if i did i would have great taste in men.”

Silence falls on both sides.

Right now Suga really doesn’t feel like meeting new guys. He’s tired of dating, tired of finding strangers in his kitchen at 10 in the morning, tired of trying, of leading guys on when he knows full well it’s not going to work. He’s tired but this time it’s Tanaka asking and Tanaka’s never done this before. Not alone, at least.

He’s a lot more sensible than Nishinoya ever could be, almost shyer in a way, and more respectful of other people’s boundaries and feelings. He’s never pushed Suga this way, and for such a small reason. Suga’s almost curious.

“Suga-san…”

Shoot, he kept quiet too long. “Yes i’m here.”

“Suga-san, you know i wouldn’t insist if i didn’t think this guy was really great.”

Suga realizes that yes, he does know that. But he still has a request, if he’s actually going to do this. “This is the last time i say yes to something like this.”

“So you’re going to do this?!”

The giddiness in Tanaka’s voice makes him smile. “Yes, and seeing as this is really, truly, honestly the last time i agree to a blind date – get the news to Nishinoya – it better end well.”

“It will, Suga-san. I promise!”

“Yeah, it better or i guarantee you won’t be having a good year Ryuunosuke.”

Tanaka takes one second to chuckle nervously then says, “So, Saturday, 7:30, look out for the guy-”

“-with the red sweater, yeah i got it.”

“And you’ll wear the-”

“I’ll wear my powder blue scarf so he can recognize me as well. I got this too the first ten times you told me.”

On the opposite side of the line Tanaka hums quietly, pleased. “Perfect. You’ll thank me for this, Suga-san.”

Suga has his doubts but for now he’ll keep them to himself. “We’ll see, we’ll see.”

“And hey, if you don’t like this one either there’s always me.” Suga can hear the smile in Tanaka’s voice. “I don’t really do boys but for you i’d make an exception.”

Suga tries, and fails, not to laugh at that. “As far as i know, and i know a lot, you don’t really do anyone, Ryuu.”

“S-Suga-san, that’s rude!”

*

“Will he come?”

“You bet your ass he will.”

“We are the best.”

“Seriously the best.”

*

_Saturday. 19:10. Suga’s apartment._

Suga is not nervous. He’s an adult, with several sexual encounters and awkward dates on his shoulders so he’s not nervous. What is one more date, after all? What could possibly go wrong? Even if it goes bad – which, why should it in the first place? – he’ll still have his friends, a good job, his hard earned degrees. He almost trips on a ball of fluff and gets an indignant hiss back. He’ll still have his cat.

If she doesn’t murder him in his sleep tonight for this great offense.

He bends down to pet Mushi in apology and catches sight of his shrimp-printed underwear.

God, he’s a moron.

He turns on his heels and opens the underwear drawer. How could he have ever thought picking underwear with shrimps on it would be a good idea, it escapes him. He looks through piles of underwear – seriously, why does he have so much? – with the intention of changing it. Pick something safer, a boring black or a more risky but still sober red.

His hands close around a pair of grey boxer briefs. He sighs, shares a glance with Mushi, and throws them back in the drawer.

The shrimps stay.

If this guy can’t accept Suga in all his weird shrimp-loving glory then it’s his loss. Right?

Right.

Suga meets his own eyes in the mirror and nods resolutely, then he looks at the clock and curses.

Pants. Pants are a good thing to have on a date, at least in the first part of the date. A shirt too, possibly.

In the end he settles for a pair of tight, high-waisted pants and a cozy pale blue sweater to match his scarf.

“I look hot, right Mushi?”

Mushi meows in what Suga is sure is appreciation and gets back to her grooming.

Suga tries to tame his hair but it’s clear soon enough that miracles won’t be happening today so he just puts a beanie on and calls it a day.

He walks briskly to the coffeehouse, knowing full well that even if he ran he’d still be late so he might as well take it easy and just be late instead of being a little less late but still late and also sweaty like a pig in a blanket.

When he’s nervous Suga tends to overthink. And not make much sense. Yes he’s now ready to admit, at least to himself, that he’s a little nervous.

He stops a second before the entrance to catch his breath and collect his thoughts, straightens his shoulders and walks in.

The place is busy, full of people and full of noise. Suga scans the room in search of a red sweater. He catches the eye of a guy near the bar who looks him over and grins. Black shirt. Not his guy. But maybe if the date goes bad…

Suga cranes his neck to look through the tables in the back. Nothing. He’s just about to go outside again to see if maybe his date is waiting for him there when he spots it near the stage. A sprinkle of color in a sea of black and greys.

Suga takes a second to admire the way the sweater hugs his date’s – truly impressive – pecs and broad shoulders but when he looks up to meet his eyes he freezes. The greeting dies on his lips before it can be voiced.

It’s Daichi.

Daichi, who was in the middle of his usual friendly but endearingly awkward wave before he realized who his blind date really was and is now letting his arm drop in surprise. Daichi who is starting to blush high on his cheeks, a confused frown on his face. Daichi.

Tanaka is going to pay for this.

Suga makes his way to his date – Daichi, Daichi, Daichi – and attempts a new greeting. “Hi. I’m going to kill Tanaka.” Daichi nods his approval, jaw twitching with irritation. “And i Nishinoya.”

After a moment or two of hesitation Daichi leads Suga to the table he’d saved and takes a seat. Suga stands near his chair, his whole body trembling slightly and a heaviness he recognizes all too well setting in his chest. Before he can make a spectacle of himself and start crying or screaming or both in the middle of the cafè he tells Daichi to order for him and excuses himself. He hopes his voice didn’t shake too much for Daichi to notice.

The bathroom is blissfully empty.

Suga leans heavily on the closest sink and tries to will at least his hands to stop shaking. They don’t listen. He curls them into fists and digs his nails in his palms. It stings, and the pain is welcome. It’s something else to focus on.

It’s just…it’s not fair.

He takes a deep breath. It’s really not fair. All he’s ever wanted, since he was 15 years old and stupidly in love with his best friend, is to stop being in love with his best friend. His knuckles turn white, the same color as the gelid stone of the sink. Seven years of this bullshit, of lying to himself, of counting the infinitesimal spaces separating him from Daichi. Seven long years of disastrous dates with perfectly good guys whose only flaw was not being Daichi.

Seven years and Tanaka goes and pulls this on him.

He chokes back a sob and it burns his lungs. “God damn it.”

Tanaka _and_ Nishinoya, together. They’d come up with this. So they know, they must. Otherwise why do this in the first place. They know he has…feelings for Daichi, they know and they wanted to have a good laugh seeing him humiliated. But this isn’t like them. They wouldn’t do this just to hurt him, they’re his friends. So why? Was it really just a prank? Suga doesn’t know what to think at this point. He swallows down another sob, opens his palms and examines the half moon shapes his nails left.

He concedes himself one more second, one more moment of panick, then he runs his hands under the water, freshens up, stands up straight and tries to call Tanaka. Once. Twice. Three times. It goes directly to voicemail. Of course it does.

Suga shoves his phone back in his pocket and feels the weight in his chest catch on fire, his skin itch with the desire to punch something. Good, anger is easier to deal with.

He gets out of the bathroom and goes back to his and Daichi’s table. Daichi’s sjoulders are tense, the line of his spine straight as a rod. Suga puts a tentative hand on his arm and only when Daichi turns around and sees it’s him he relaxes a little. Suga’s tea is almost cold and he flushes guiltily, tries to apologize for ditching Daichi for so long but Daichi waves him off.

“I tried calling Nishinoya while you were gone. Always went to voicemail.”

“Same with Tanaka.”

Daichi is trying to meet his eyes, and the intensity of his gaze burns holes in Suga’s skin. He is worried about him, that much is clear, but he doesn’t ask and for this Suga is grateful.

He shrugs off his coat to give himself something to do. Daichi follows his every movement and he suddenly feels terribly aware of how obviously he’d tried to look nice for his date.

Daichi clears his throat and when he speaks his voice is clipped, a little rugged. “You look nice…really nice.”

Every word sounds forced, like it’s taking him effort to pronounce. Suga looks down at his tea to hide the disappointment he knows is pouring out of his eyes.

“You don’t have to do this, Daichi. I know i’m not exactly who you’d been waiting for.”

Daichi stares for a moment more, eyes wide with surprise, then he shakes his head as if waving away a thought. “Well, neither am i.”

_If only you knew how wrong you are_ , Suga thinks bitterly. He drains his tea in one long gulp to avoid answering. When he can’t pretend there’s still more at the bottom of his mug he puts it down with a little more force than necessary and decides to say stop to this ridiculous show.

“We should go, you know. Find those morons, get our revenge.”

A frown appears on Daichi’s face, it makes him look stern and intimidating. His fingers are the ones to betray his nerves, twitching and picking at a chip on the table. “Actually, i was thinking we could go out anyway.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Well i mean…you’re here, i’m here,” Daichi is blushing, “we could hang out?”

*

They go to the arcade and play every game they come across of. Daichi loses pitifully at everything and gets sulkier by the minute. His protests and his grumbling are so familiar Suga completely forgets his nerves, his uncertainty.

“How can someone cheat at air hockey?”

“I don’t know Suga, _you_ are the expert why don’t you tell me?”

Suga has to lean on the table to catch his breath, dabs at the tears spilling from his eyes. Daichi’s honest indignation is never not hilarious. “Why can’t you just be honest with yourself and admit you suck?”

Daichi sputters a protest but Suga can’t hear it over his howling laughter. People all around the room are staring at them and Suga just doesn’t care.

“I want a rematch!”

Suga finally regains some composure and when he meets Daichi’s eyes he smiles, teasing. “You’re a glutton for punishment, aren’t you captain?”

Another game begins.

*

Losing 15 to 0 takes a toll on a person, Suga can see it in Daichi’s eyes. The pity he feels in his heart is the only reason why he agrees to Daichi’s idea to go bowling at the end of the night.

The bowling hall is crowded, buzzing with noise and careless energy. People everywhere are talking, eating, running after their children or just chilling. It’s only because Daichi knows one of the owners that they manage to get a lane after only a half hour of wait.

Daichi goes up first and Suga doesn’t even try to pretend he isn’t admiring his…form. The way the muscles of his arm flex and stretch the fabric of his shirt as he lifts the ball. His ass in those jeans when he bends for the throw…

A strike right off the bait.

“It was just luck, captain!” Suga taunts.

But he knows it’s not. Daichi goes bowling often with the guys from his office, he knows his stuff and the confident smirk he throws Suga’s way proves it.

Suga ‘’accidentally’’ steps on his foot when his turn comes.

Now _he_ isn’t much of a bowling player, meaning he isn’t one at all. He’d tried once and almost slipped down the lane to hit the pins along with the ball. A scarring experience.

He goes to pick up the same ball Daichi had used…and almost drops it on his foot. It’s fricking _heavy_. Daichi snickers and walks up to him. “Light-colored balls are usually lighter, you know?”

Suga did not, in fact, know. He glares at Daichi but all Daichi does is grin winningly at him and lift his stupidly heavy ball with just one finger.

“Show-off.”

Suga weighs a couple more balls then settles for a bright pink one. He gets in position and throws it down the lane. It lands with a loud bang – too loud - and takes what seems like eons to get to the pins, only to bring down one. Behind him Daichi scoffs to cover a laugh.

Suga turns around, cheeks bright red with humiliation, and puts his hands on his hips. “Would you have treated an actual date the same way or is this just an honor reserved to me?”

Daichi smiles at him again. “Only to you, Suga. Only to you.”

Suga tries to pretend his heart doesn’t skip a beat and gets ready for another throw.

They are already 47 to 12 when Daichi decides to take pity on him and actually give Suga helpful pointers. Daichi has always been a competitive brat but winning this easy can’t possibly be satisfying.

“You need to work with the ball, Suga. Lead it where you want it to go, not just throw it randomly.”

Ok so maybe ‘’helpful’’ is a stretch.

Three pins go down.

Daichi gets up and comes to stand right behind him. When Suga tries to turn around to face him Daichi shakes his head and puts a hand on Suga’s waist. It burns Suga’s skin, even through two layers of clothing. He draws in a breath.

“Your posture is not that bad, actually,” Daichi says, “it’s just that your arm doesn’t follow the finishing movement through.”

Daichi steps closer still and his chest presses flush against Suga’s back. Suga feels dizzy with their closeness, with the way Daichi’s breath caresses the sensitive skin of his neck, causing him to shiver.

“When you bend your knees and take the last step,” Daichi’s fingers close around his wrist, “Bring your arm up and swing just once. Release the ball and draw an arch in the air.”

Daichi pulls Suga’s arm a little to show him the movement and Suga feels much like a marionette without strings, completely at Daichi’s mercé. It fits.

Everything was going so well, the easiness of being Daichi’s friend, their familiar banter often make him forget how much his feelings weigh him down, and it’s all so effortless, uncomplicated, natural. Then Daichi steps a millimeter too close, touches him a little too intimately and Suga is left adrift. Forced to hide behind his walls once again.

“I think i got it,” he whispers.

All he wants is for Daichi to let him go. He doesn’t.

Suga wants to scream at him, storm off the building to hide his reddening cheeks. He doesn’t.

He doesn’t scream and he doesn’t leave but he takes a step forward, puts a distance between them.

There are still seven pins standing at the end of the lane.

Daichi sighs, deep and warm on Suga’s neck, and for a moment his hand lingers on Suga’s waist. His thumb draws circles on Suga’s sweater, feather soft, then with one last gentle squeeze  he lets go. He moves away.

Even then, Suga can’t quite breathe.

He takes another step forward, bends his knees and swings his arm. Follows through with the last movement and draws an arch in the air. All the pins go down.

*

“I’ll walk you home.”

Daichi’s voice echoes in the cold air around them. Not a question, not an offer. He’s already decided and Suga is too tired to protest. He isn’t sure he wants to in the first place.

There is an awkwardness between them, in their shared words and even more in the ones they are keeping to themselves. It reminds Suga of their first tentative interactions during their first year, when Daichi was still Sawamura-kun and Suga still had space in his heart for silly crushes on stupid boys.

Suga sighs and hides his face in his scarf. He can’t come up with a single thing to say.

This had been his fear all along. Daichi suspecting or, even worse, knowing. Daichi rejecting him, kindly but still firm. Trying to remain friends, not being able to. Falling out, falling apart. Going separate ways. Daichi becoming just a familiar face in a crowd, the guy who turns his eyes away not to stop for an awkward greeting.

Suga’s heart is hammering in his chest, painful and loud. Fast, too fast. He quickens his pace.

He wants to go home. He wants to be alone, away from Daichi. He wants to cry in his pillow one last time before he has to face the consequences of this night. He’ll try to call Daichi in the morning and apologize. He’ll try to fix this with all his might. He will, tomorrow.

A hand in the crook of his arm stops him.

Daichi walks to him and stands still by his side. Their shoulders brush.  A man in a suit curses them both for stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, but they ignore him.

“Suga, look at me…”

Suga shakes his head, hides his eyes under eyelashes.

“ _Koushi_.”

“Don’t. Look can we…can we not do this tonight. Please.”

He can’t bear the thought of it all ending tonight. Almost ten years of friendship cannot end tonight. He needs some time to come up with a plan, with an excuse, with an apology. They can’t do this tonight, he’s not ready yet.

“Koushi. Haven’t we waited long enough?”

Daichi grabs him by the shoulders and forces them to face each other. He puts a finger under Suga’s chin and it’s gentle despite everything, despite the impatience in his voice. Suga takes a deep breath and looks at him at last. When he sees the tenderness in Daichi’s gaze his heart slows down. The whole world slows down.

“Why do you look so scared? Koushi, what did you think i was going to say?”

Suga curls his fingers on Daichi’s coat, tugs at him, pulls him closer. “What _are_ you trying to say?”

Daichi snorts and a smile, tentative and nervous, makes its way on his face. “I’m trying to say this was the best date i’ve ever had.”

Suga knows gaping like a fish is not exactly attractive but he can’t seem to do anything else.

“Until you got way into your own head and started pushing me away, that is.”

Daichi is _teasing_ him and it’s enough to get him to recollect his wits. “This…this wasn’t a date.”

Daichi leans down and rests his forehead against Suga’s. “Then maybe it should have been. Maybe we should try.”

“Try dating? You and me?”

A nod, it’s all it takes to make Suga stop trembling, stop doubting.

Daichi wraps his arms around Suga’s waist and sways them slightly from side to side. He is laughing, soft and low against Suga’s neck and it’s the most beautiful sound.

Suga smiles too, a little wobbly but sincere. “I thought…i always thought it was just me.”

Daichi shakes his head, presses a kiss on Suga’s temple. Then one on his cheek, and another on the corner of his lips. “It isn’t, of course it isn’t. I mean, how could i not…”

He doesn’t finish the sentence but Suga hears it anyway, what Daichi is not ready to say.

It’s alright, more than alright, after all they have time.

*

Suga is on his way to bed when he hears his cat beep. Twice.

He frowns for a second, confused, then he rolls his eyes and takes Mushi in his arms. Sure enough, she had been napping right on his phone. He flicks her nose gently and lets her down on the floor.

He checks his messages with a knowing smile on his face.

**From: Dai**

goodnight. can’t wait to see you tomorrow. x

Then another.

**From: Dai**

will i ever get to see the shrimp underwear?

Suga is just about to type a cheeky response – only if you behave ;) – when his phone beeps again.

This time he laughs right out loud.

**From: Tanaka**

now im not saying u should pick me and noyassan to be ur best men at the wedding but u totally should

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://thewindraiser.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JKNo_emi)


End file.
